thorn gets a facebook
by songbird011
Summary: thorn decides to explore the wonderful world of face book. one shot, disclaimer: i don't own any thing except for fate and thorn in this story. rated T just to be safe. i might add more.
1. Chapter 1

Thorn sat down at her computer. 'ok, time to see what this facebook crap is all about'. She typed in the URL. Once on the front page of the website she clicked on the sign up. Then she had a wonderfull finished product.

Name: thorn

Age: 19

Gender: female

Likes: having her powers, her "all purpose" cape, fighting crime.

Dislikes: hell, remembering that she gave her sole to the devil for forever. Crime.

Interests: men

Liked pages: _trying to fight the devil, own personal guardian problems_, and _having an awesome time kicking someones ass when ever they need it_, and any other pages that deal with her having to deal with her life being a liveing hell and fighting.

Thorn, fate, spawn, and many others are now friends on face book

Thorn: remind me again why I accepted your friend request, fate?

_Spawn likes this_

Fate: because. Because…..heh, idk. Mabey because I can kill you with a flick of my wrist?

Violator : and what a small wrist it is!

Fate: hey I don't wanna hear it! When you turn in to a demon you have a small wrist too!

Thorn: oh my gosh

Fate: what

Thorn: idk

Spawn: is going to kick some ones butt if they don't stop screaming!

_Thorn likes this_

Violator: oh sorry, spawn. I went on a little spree.

Spawn: your father will ground you again. You know that.

Violator: so sue me.

Thorn: has any one noticed that malebolgia almost looks like male-bologna?

_123,456,789,103,4582 people like this_

fate: is having so much fun here on face book right now.

Violator: your playing that mafia wars game again aren't you? What level are you on?

Fate: 25. Pretty awesome.

Violator: cool

Thorn has now changed her name to thorn's fate

Thorn's fate: fate, change that now.

Thorn's fate has changed her name to I'm a horses butt.

I'm a horses butt: FATE!

I'm a horses butt has changed their name to thorn

Thorn: thank you fate.

Fate has now listed thorn as her mother.

Thorn: fate, you are a sick minded freak.

Violator has now listed thorn as his grandmother.

Thorn: BOTH OF YOU ARE SICK MINDED!

Spawn: I agee.

Thorn: IF I WAS RELATED TO ANY OF YOU I WOULD BLOW MY BRAINS OUT CLEAR ACROSSED MANHATTEN!

_1,345,234 people like this_

spawn: did you really have to scream that?

Thorn: maybe

Fate: but mother, your supossed to love your children.

Violator: yah granny love your children! That includes your grandchildren!

Thorn: why! WHY WAS I CURSED WITH NOT ONLY MY PERSONAL CURSE, BUT YOU TWO AS WELL!

Spawn: again, really?

Thorn: I'm getting off.

Fate: bye mom!

Violator: bye grandma!


	2. poor violator

Thorn: ok I'm here now

Fate: oh hi mom!

Thorn: fate, I am not your mother!

Fate has now listed thorn as her great aunt.

Thorn: -_-() really fate…your how old and yet you act like a two year old?

Fate has now unlisted thorn as a family member.

Thorn: thank you…

Violator: does that mean your not my grandmother any more?

Thorn: yes it does.

Violator has unlisted thorn as a family member

Thorn violator: how are you getting internet service in the eighth circle of hell?

Violator: I don't even know. But I'm not in hell I'm on earth.

Spawn: WAAANDAAAA!

Violator: oh I'm sorry spawny is it that time again? You poor soul…oh wait that's right, you don't have a soul! Ha ha ha ha!

Spawn: I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb if you say that again.

Violator: ***singing *** you don't have a soul!

Spawn: leaves

Violator: he he lol…..why are you at my door? Did you just barge it down? OUCH! That was my favorit arm!

Thorn: well this is going well.

Fate: that's what I thought. You want some pop corn while all this is going on?

Thorn: sure.

spawn: is back.

Violator: did you really have to do that?

Thorn: you pissed him off. So yeah he did. I would've done the same thing.

Violator: really?

Thorn: yes.

Fate: she wouldn't do it to me though now would you thorn?

Thorn: yes I would have.

Fate: T_T some friend you are.

Thorn: I know.

Fate: who wants to play twister!

Billy kinkade: I do!

Fate: billy!

Billy: fate!

Fate: billy!

Billy: why are we doing this?

Fate: idk.

Thorn: well that was pointless.

Spawn: * nod nod *

She spawn: hi spawn.

Spawn: get away from me.

She spawn: awe don't be that way spawny!

Fate: hey! I found a wallet!

Thorn: I saw you steal it from a guy fate. Give it back to him.

Fate: no!

Thorn: leaves to hunt down fate.

Fate: is found by thorn and has her butt handed to her.

Thorn: gives the guy back his wallet.

Fate: I hate you.

Thorn: I know you do.

Violator: do you guys have like a love hate relation ship going on or something?

Fate: ew! No! you're sick man!

Thorn: yah what she said.

Violator: ok just wandering.

Thorn: why? Does it seem that way?

Violator: well look at the time I really must be going.

Fate: bye-bye!

Thorn: and where would you be going? You have no leggs or arms!

Fate: that's right he doesn't does he?

Thorn: no he doesn't.

Fate: * trys to connect to chat with him * hmmm. He's off line. Maybe getting chewed out by malebolgia again.

Thorn: maybe but that would suck if he did. Being stuck in "a pathetic human form" again.

Fate: LMAO

Thorn: ok I'm getting off again. See you guys tomarrow. Night

Spawn: night.


End file.
